wollssonss3ntmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims Next Top Model (cycle 9)
Sims Next Top Model: World Tour is the 9th season of Sims Next Top Model. It premiered at midnight between June 6th and 7th. The season's promotional song is Наедине (Naedine) by Нюша (Nyusha) Format Changes The format of this season will be an upgraded FNTM-styled one, meaning that the panel will be FNTM-styled, whereas there will be highlights from the past week shown before the panel. Examples are clips from the photoshoots, a challenge, announcements of location changes, and occasionally even house parts. Theme The theme that this season is based on is traveling, culture, and so on. As the title suggests, a lot of traveling will be happening as the show goes on. ''For more information on the international locations, see List of Sims Next Top Model: World Tour destinations Episodes 'The First Stop' The 14 finalists meet in Detroit, where they are told that they are going to Ireland. They leave immediately and arrive at night. The next day the girls have their first photoshoot, and at the same time Tyra is announcing the winner of cycle 8. In the end Lucy Demalleur wins, being the second 16-year old winner, as the first one was Violetta Dubois in cycle 1. Back at the house, Ke'ai shows off her Gwiyomi skills, because obviously every Asian alive is forced to know the Gwiyomi dance. At panel, Elsa's impressive photo earns her the first call-out, while Ke'ai and Chandini's non-fitting photos place them in the bottom two. In the end Ke'ai is saved, forcing Chandini to leave the competition. *'First call-out: Elsa Wolf *'Bottom two: '''Chandini Roa & Ke'ai Jia Yangju *'Eliminated: 'Chandini Roa *'Special guests: 'Trea Bonks, Jenfa Seshiyave, Urin Fenox, Hena Blek, Luce Damlur 'Irish Brides The girls meet Tyra at a park, and she takes them to a nearby library for their next challenge which is a top model quiz. The models are asked questions such as who is the model on this picture, what color works with what color, mention 8 fashion capitals and so on. Sadly, most girls fail horrendusly, and Ke'ai doesn't even get the first question right, which is "What's your name?". In the end Brannagh wins the challenge with a sparse 7/9 correct answers. At panel the girls' photos with bridal dresses are reviewed, and Amber's gorgeous profile earns her the first call-out. But Fiora and Ke'ai's inability to adapt to an assignment puts them in the bottom. In the end Ke'ai is saved once more, making this her last chance to impress. *'First call-out: '''Amber Ron Cedric *'Bottom two:' Fiora Hitomi & Ke'ai Jia Yangju *'Eliminated: Fiora Hitomi '''Scissors and Dyes The remaining girls meet Lucy who announces that they will travel to Salou. They arrive in Salou and explore their Mediterranean home. Some girls talk about themselves. The girls get makeovers. No one cares. The girls do a beachwear photoshoot. Uaui's photo impresses, while Lilith and Nesrin fall in the bottom. In the end Nesrin is eliminated for not being able to work with her look. *'First call-out:' Uaui 'Aukai *'Bottom two: '''Lilith Pleasant & Nesrin Moravac *'Eliminated: Nesrin Moravac '''Too Lazy The girls posed covered in butterflies. Sophie's photo earned her the first call-out, but Damalis and Ghaissani landed in the bottom two. In the end Damalis was eliminated. *'First call-out: '''Sophie Malina *'Bottom two:' Damalis Kotas & Ghaissani Nabila *'Eliminated:' Damalis Kotas 'This Time For Africa' The girls travel to Ngoila, a village in Cameroon and get settled in a hut. The next day they have a photoshoot where they wear Alexander McQueen clothing. Lilith's photo impressed and she recieved first call-out, but Jenah and Tianna landed in the bottom two for lackluster photographs. In the end Tianna was the one who had to go. *'First call-out:' Lilith Pleasant *'Bottom two:' Jenah Abrams & Tianna Brown *'Eliminated:' Tianna Brown The girls then moved on to Taba in Egypt, note that through this whole cycle Ke'ai thought they were in Nebraska. Anyway, nothing happened in Taba except for a sunglasses photoshoot. Ghaissani finally delivered a great photo, earning her first call-out, but Ke'ai and Lilith landed in the bottom two for giving up. In the end Lilith got a second chance. *'First call-out:' Ghaissani Nabila *'Bottom two:' Ke'ai Jia Yangju & Lilith Pleasant *'Eliminated:' Ke'ai Jia Yangju 'Swedish Midsummer in American Samoa' The girls have an affair with American Samoa as they leave Africa. In Samoa they have a photoshoot wearing Swedish midsummer wreaths. Uaui took a gorgeous photo, while neither Amber or Jenah did. In the end Amber got sent home. *'First call-out:' Uaui 'Aukai *'Bottom two:' Amber Ron Cedric & Jenah Abrams *'Eliminated:' Amber Ron Cedric 'Shirts Are For The Underaged' The girls stayed in American Samoa, what a shocker. Everyone but Ghaissani took of their shirts and bras and modeled coloured jeans. Ghaissani got to keep her top, due to being underage. In the end Lilith took a slamming photograph, while Elsa and Uaui disappointed. In the end Elsa had to leave due to not mastering her face yet. *'First call-out:' Lilith Pleasant *'Bottom two:' Elsa Wolf & Uaui 'Aukai *'Eliminated: Elsa Wolf '''Oops They Did It Again The producers were unoriginal and had the girls pose for a swimwear collection. Jenah impressed and recieved first call-out, but Brannagh and Sophie produced lackluster photos. In the end Brannagh was the one who had to leave. *'First call-out:' Jenah Abrams *'Bottom two:' Brannagh Faukes & Sophie Malina *'Eliminated: '''Brannagh Faukes 'The Little Scuba Diver' The girls travel to Nassau, the Bahamas and get on Tyra's seksual'nyy, square, child-friendly and perfect yacht. The girls are happily surprised when they found out they were gonna stay the night out at sea, well everyone but Uaui who follows Tyra to a nearby hotel. The next morning the girls are awaken by the boat suddenly being moved by Tyra, and they are all called onto the deck where they then do photo ads for a bronzer by Sephora. Uaui has a hard time keeping her food in her stomach, and eventually asks Tyra to get her ashore. Tyra parks her seksual'nyy, square, child-friendly and perfect yacht at a nearby port on a smaller island and Lilith and Ghaissani get off with Uaui. A while later they take a quick boatride to get to the main island. They get taken to their new home, which Lilith and Jenah agrees is a little cheaper than their previous homes. Uaui heads to bed, and Ghaissani is worried about her. Ghaissani asks Uaui if she wants anything to which Uaui replies with a no. The next day Tyra take the girls scuba diving, but Uaui decides to stay at home. When the girls return they find that Uaui is missing and meet with Henric Plokminu, the producer of the show, who announces that Uaui's flu had gotten the better of her, and she had decided to leave the competition, thus no panel was held in this episode. *'Quit:' Uaui 'Aukai ''(Two camera men were killed in the filming of this episode) 'IMG and Coca-Cola' The girls get a quite interesting video message from Ke'ai, trying to cheer them up after the dramatic events from last week. Later the girls head to meet with people from IMG. Contestants Summaries 'Call-out order' *In episode 9 there was no panel, due to Uaui quitting the competition. 'Makeovers' *'Amber:' Dyed red, cut shorter. *'Brannagh:' Cut shoulder length on one side, and cheek length on the other. *'Damalis:' Cut a few centimeters, more volume. *'Elsa: '''Dyed chocolate brown. *'Ghaissani: Extensions added, curled. *'''Jenah: Dyed caramel/golden brown. *'Ke'ai: '''Cut shorter. *'Lilith: Extensions added. *'Nesrin: '''Shaved. *'Sophie: 'Dyed blonde. *'Tianna: Dyed black, cut shorter. *'Uaui:' Cut shorter. 'Photoshoots' *'Photoshoot 1: '''Summery outfits in the Irish hills *'Photoshoot 2:' Bridal dresses in a vintage setting, staring through a mirror *'Photoshoot 3:' Beachwear *'Photoshoot 4:' Butterfly queens *'Photoshoot 5:' Alexander McQueen dresses on the savannah *'Photoshoot 6:' Ads for sunglasses *'Photoshoot 7:' Posing with midsummer wreaths *'Photoshoot 8:' Topless with coloured jeans *'Photoshoot 9:' Swimsuits *'Photoshoot 10: Sephora bronzer test ads *'''Photoshoot 11: Casual outfits on a beach *'Photoshoot 12:' Dramatic dresses in the sunset Category:Cycles